


Only Girl, The

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: There's only one girl for Josh and Toby.





	Only Girl, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

TITLE: The Only Girl   
AUTHOR: Perpetual Motion   
WEBPAGE: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna   
FANDOM: West Wing   
PAIRING: Josh/Toby   
CATEGORY: Fluff, Humor, if you're a parent, Joanie story. (I consider it a category.)   
Rating: CHILD   
ARCHIVE INSTRUCTIONS: It's all yours.   
SUMMARY: There's only one girl for Josh and Toby.  
Disclaimer: With the exception of Joanie, they belong to Sorkin. Joanie's mine.  
Author's Notes: The kid won't leave me alone. She keeps demanding attention. And I don't know if kids really do this, but seeing as it's Josh and Toby's kid, I wouldn't put it past her. 

**The Only Girl By Perpetual Motion**

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!"

Josh rolled out of bed, groaning as he stumbled down the hall to the nursery. He looked blearily at Joanie. "You screamed, daughter of mine?"

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!" Joanie banged her hands on the crib railing and then reached out for Josh, opening and closing her hands. "Dad! Dad! Dad!"

Josh lifted her from the crib and gver her a hug. "I'm here. You can be quiet now."

Joanie looked up at him, her eyes huge, as if she didn't know who Josh was. "Dad."

"Yes, Joanie?" Josh ducked his head to look at her.

"Dad." Joanie paused and craned her neck to look around the room. "Pah?"

"Poppa's still sleeping, Sweetie." Josh rocked her slightly, wondering what his chances were of getting her to sleep.

"Dad."

"Right here."

"Pah."

"Sleeping."

"Pah."

"Still sleeping."

"Pah. Pah. Pah. Pah. Pah. Pah. Pah." Joanie kept repeating herself while looking over Josh's shoulder.

Josh stared at his daughter. "You woke me up, yelled me in here, and now you want to go to Poppa? I'm insulted." He sighed as Joanie kept chanting. "Okay. You want him, you got him." Switching Joanie to his other hip, he walked back down the hall and into his and Toby's bedroom. He set her on the edge of the bed and set Joanie on the mattress. "He's all yours."

Joanie crawled across the bed, not seeming to notice she was on a soft, cushy surface that should have made the trip harder. She got right in front of Toby's face. "Pah."

Toby shifted slightly, but didn't wake up. Joanie reached out a hand and put it in Toby's beard. "Pah." She tugged.

Toby opened his eyes and carefully unwound Joanie's fingers. "Don't pull hair, Joanie."

"Pah."

Toby propped himself up and looked at his daughter. "Yes, Joanie?"

"Wet." Joanie bounced on her butt. "Pah. Wet."

Josh started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Toby stood up from the bed and picked Joanie up.

"She woke me up yelling for me so she could wake you up so you could change her." Josh laughed again as he crawled under the covers. "Have fun."

Toby held Joanie up and looked at her. "You sure you want me to change you? Just say the word, and Dad will handle it."

"Wet."

"Wrong word, kid." Toby kissed her forehead and walked back to the nursery. He changed her, rocked her, and played music softly in the background when he laid her back in the crib. He made sure to leave the bedroom door open when he left to crawl back into bed.

Josh rolled over as Toby settled in and used him as a pillow. "I think she likes you best."

"I'm flattered."

"You really are." Josh leaned in and kissed him. "You like that she's your girl."

"She's the only one I'll ever have."

"I like hearing that."

"I know." Toby shifted so he was holding Josh a little more securely. "Go to sleep."

"Love you, too, Toby."


End file.
